Mr Vampire
by Jongie Baby
Summary: Kisah dua Klan vampire yang memiliki satu 'pemanggil' yang akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati mereka - So Bad, Bad, Bad Summary - HunKai, TaeKai (Taeyong, Kai), TaeTa (Taeyong, Yuta)
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Vampire

Title : Mr. Vampire

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Taeyong

Pairing : HunKai, TaeKai (Taeyong, Kai), TaeTa (Taeyong, Yuta)

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasi, Romance

-ooOOoo-

_Di temukan seorang remaja telah tewas di tengah hutan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Pihak kepolisian menduga bahwa remaja itu tewas akibat di terkam oleh hewan liar yang ada di dalam hutan. Dugaan ini juga dapat di perkuat dengan perut si korban yang terlihat kocak akibat carakan dan juga sebuah gigitan yang ada di leh..._

_Pip_

Seketika layar Televisi menghitam sebelum sang pembawa acara selesai membacakan beritanya. Sehun, _namja_ tampan berwajah datar dengan kulit putih pucat yang tadi melihat berita itu segera beranjak dari sofa yang tadi di dudukinya menuju kekamar di mana _dongsaeng_nya berada. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Sehun sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar _dongsaeng_nya.

_Kriet~~~_

Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamar sang _dongsaeng_. "aku tau apa yang ingin kau bicaraka, _hyung_" suara dingin dan datar yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sehun pun terdengar saat Sehun membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu. Taeyong, sang _dongsaeng_ mengoyang – goyangkan gelas kristal yang berisi setengah cairan merah pekat yang sudah sejak tadi di pegangnya. "kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena _namja_ itu sudah mati, _hyung_" dan Taeyong segera meminum habis cairan pekat itu.

Sehun hanya menatap _dongsaeng_nya dengan wajah datar yang tidak bisa terbaca sama sekali. "aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya kau melakukan hal _Itu_, atau kau tau apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu nantinya" Taeyong menangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tertundak. Taeyong tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya bersmirk ria sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata merah tajam miliknya. "kau tidak perlu takut _hyung_. aku tidak akan melakukan hal _itu_ lagi, karena aku sudah banyak memiliki simpanan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan" ucapan Taeyong tadi menjadi akhir dari perbincangan mereka, sebelum akhirnya Taeyong pergi menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Ya, aku rasa kalian tau siapa mereka.

Tepat sekali. Mereka adalah anak – anak dari raja klan Vampire. Sehun _namja_ tampan dengan kulit putih pucat itu adalah anak pertama dari raja vampire yang bernama Kibum. Sehun berumur 458 Tahun, umur yang masih bisa di bilang muda dalam ukuran klan vampire. Taeyong adalah adik Sehun, anak kedua dari raja klan vampire. Taeyong masih berumur 279 Tahun. perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh di antara mereka.

Mereka berdua sekarang tinggal di lingkungan para manusia karena perintah dari sang raja. Sang raja ingin anak – anaknya bisa menahan nafsu akan darah – darah segar dari manusia. Bukan hanya itu saja, raja juga ingin anak – anaknya menemukan _pemanggil_ mereka masing – masing yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka nantinya. Tidak mudah untuk mereka menemukan _pemanggil_ mereka sendiri karena hanya orang – orang tertentu yang dapat merasakan aura mereka sajalah yang bisa menjadi _pemanggil_ mereka.

Sehun yang lebih dulu berada di dunia manusia dari pada Taeyong, sudah menemukan _pemanggil_nya sendiri, dia adalah Jongin, anak dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya.

Awalnya Sehun menemukan _pemanggil_nya Jongin, saat Jongin sedang berlatihan dance di ruangan sendiri. saat itu, semua siswa maupun siswi sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing – masing, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekstraskulikuler dan pengurus sekolah saja yang ada di sekolah itu.

**Flashback On**

Sehun berjalan dengan santainya di koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi dari siswa siswi. Wajah datar dan dinginnya, serta tangan yang di masukkan didalam saku celananya membuat Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dan juga cool. Raut wajah dingin dan datar milik Sehun memang tidak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan ketertarikkan akan sesuatu, bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum saja pun sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah. Hanya ada beberapa kali saja raut wajah datar itu berubah.

Telinga Sehun sedikit mendengung sakit, saat mendengar suara yang cukup keras untuk pendengarannya. Sebenarnya bukan sekali ini saja di mendengar suara yang seperti itu, tapi sudah setiap hari dia mendengar suara keras itu. Salahkan telinganya yang terlalu tajam untuk mendengar suara. Sehun sedikit meringis sakit saat suara itu semakin mendengung di telinganya. Sehun tau asal suara ini. Sehun segera berjalan cepat kearah ruangan dance, tempat dia mana suara yang memekakkan telinga itu berasal.

Seandainya jantung Sehun bisa berdetak, mungkin saat ini jantung Sehun sudah berdetak dengan kencangnya saat melihat namja dengan kulit tan mengoda itu tengah berkeringat, dan terlihat sangat sexy. Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setiap gerakkan dance yang di lakukan namja itu. Sehun akui, kalau ini kali pertamanya ia melihat namja ini, padahal di sudah bersekolah di sini selama 2 tahun.

"dari pada melihat dari luar, lebih baik masuk saja"

Eh? Sehun menatap namja itu bingung, walaupun tidak terlihat sama sekali dari wajah datarnya. "aku tau, sedari tadi kau melihatku dari sana". _apa kah mungkin...? Ah tidak, tidak_. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun mulai masuk kedalam ruangan dance itu. namja dengan kulit tan itu berjalan perlahan kearah handphonenya yang masih memutar alunan music dan mematikannya. Namja kulit tan itu segera mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun setelah mengambil handuk putih untuk mengelap keringat yang masih turun dari pelipisnya dan sebotol air dingin.

"apa yang kau lakukan di luar tadi? kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja jika ingin melihat aku dance?" tanya namja tan itu setelah meminum air dingin miliknya. "oh ya, aku Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai" Sehun menatap tangan namja tan yang bernama Jongin atau Kai itu yang terulur kearahnya. Jongin pun ikut menatap kearah Sehun saat melihat Sehun tidak merespon uluran tangannya. "kau tidak mau bersalaman denganku? Baiklah kalau begitu" Jongin kembali menarik uluran tangannya.

"benarkah kau merasakan kehadiranku?" tanya Sehun to the point dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. Jongin yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengelap lehernya yang basah akibat keringat. "tentu saja, aku tau kalau kau ada di depan pintu, lagian jika disini banyak orang, pasti mereka tau kau disana" jawab Jongin jujur.

Sehun tersenyum dengan tipisnya kearah Jongin. _Aku menemukanmu, Jongin. Kau adalah pemanggilku._

**Flashback End**

Sejak saat itu Sehun mulai mendekati Jongin. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemanggilnya lagi. jika di tanya, apa Jongin sudah tau kalau Sehun Vampire, jawabannya, ya, Jongin sudah tau bahwa Sehun adalah vampire. Sehun sempat kesulitan saat Jongin mengetahui bahwa dirinya vampire, karena Jongin menjauhinya bahkan tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun. tapi, lambat laun, akhirnya Jongin menerima kenyataan aneh menurutnya itu, walaupun terkadang Jongin harus waspada terhadap Sehun.

Sehun segera tersadar dari pikirannya saat pendengarannya mendengar suara deringan handphonenya yang ada di dalam kamarnya di lantai satu. Hanya mengerjapkan matanya, Sehun sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya. Sehun segera mengangkat handphonenya yang masih berdering. Itu panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"yeoboseyo"

_"__ya, neo eodiga? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi di ruangan dance, kenapa belum datang juga, eoh?"_ Sehun sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya saat mendengar suara teriakkan Jongin dari saluran telepon. "baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang"

_"__eum, ne, palli, jangan buat aku menunggu"_

Pip

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus. Sehun memasukkan handphone miliknya ke saku. Entahlah, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu membutuhkan handphone itu, karena dia bisa mendengar semua perkataan orang dan membaca pikiran setiap manusia –kecuali Jongin– tanpa harus ada telpon , tapi dia tetap harus menggunakan handphone itu, untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sebagai vampire dan juga alat untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar dan membaca isi pikiran dari Jongin. Hanya dari aroma tubuh Jongin saja Sehun bisa mengetahui di mana Jongin berada, kecuali jika dia tidak menggunakan penciumannya, maka dia tidak tau dimana Jongin berada.

Sehun mulai bersiap – siap untuk pergi kekampus, mengambil tasnya dan juga kunci mobil pribadi. Tidak mungkin dia menghilang dengan begitu saja dan sampai di kampus, bisa – bisa identitasnya ketahuan.

-ooOOoo-

"YO~~~, Taeyong–ah"

Taeyong yang baru saja sampai di kelasnya langsung di sambut oleh sahabat – sahabat karibnya. Jangan mengira kalau mereka manusia, mereka itu sama dengan Taeyong. Taeyong mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kosong di hadapan sahabat – sahabatnya. "aku melihat berita tadi pagi, apa kau yang melakukan itu?". Taeyong tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan dari Ten, salah satu sahabatnya. "tentu saja aku yang melakukannya, dan aku yakin kalian sudah tau itu"

"tapi tidak biasanya kau melakukannya tidak serapi biasanya" teman Taeyong yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. "dia melawan saat aku ingin melakukannya, so, aku tentu harus melakukan kekerasan hanya untuk menghentikan pergerakkannya"

"woahh~~~" ketiga teman Taeyong bersorak gembira.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut gelombang panjang dan memakai baju sertar rok mini masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Taeyong dan ketiga temannya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yeoja yang baru masuk itu. _"sepertinya dia akan menjadi korbanku hari ini"_ – Ten

_"__benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita lihat bagaimana kau merayu yeoja itu agar mau menjadi mangsamu"_ – Johny.

_"__kita lihat nanti"_ – Jaehyun.

-ooOOoo-

"kenapa lama datangnya eoh?"

Sehun yang baru saja tiba di ruangan dance di fakultas seni langsung mendapat pertanyaan ketus dari sang kekasih. Sehun berjalan kearah dimana tas Jongin berada. Jongin pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. "kau sudah makan bukan? Kau tidak akan menggigitkukan?" Sehun yang memang sudah berwajah datar, semakin menunjukkan wajah datarnya kearah Jongin. "belum saatnya aku menggigitmu, jadi berhenti berpikir yang aneh – aneh. Atau kau ingin aku gigit sekarang" Sehun menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang panjang – panjang dan terlihat sangat tajam.

"setelah itu jangan harap kau bisa berjumpa denganku lagi" Jongin berdiri dan melanjutkan dancenya kembali. Sehun kembali menyembunyikan gigi gigi taringnya. "ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" tanya Sehun dan melipat tangannya di dada. "tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku dance, tidak keberatankan" Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Ruangan dance itu hening, hanya ada suara music yang mengalun dari handphone putih milik Jongin. Sehun melihat dengan seksama bagaimana Jongin menari dengan sexynya di mata Sehun.

Lagu pun kembali berganti, dan sekarang lagi _Now_ dari Hyunseong dan Hyuna lah yang mengalun. Jongin tersenyum atau mungkin bersmirk saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya. "mau dance bersama " tanya Jongin dengan tatapan yang menggoda dari kaca besar yang ada di hadapannya.

_Grep~~_

Lengan kekar milik Sehun memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jongin. Sehun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit milik Jongin dan menghirup dalam – dalam aroma khas tubuh Jongin yang sangat memabukkan untuknya. Selama ini Sehun sangat jarang untuk menghirup aroma Jongin, hanya saat mereka berdua saja, Sehun akan menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin.

Alunan musik yang keluar dari handphone putih itu sudah tidak di hiraukan lagi oleh mereka. "masih belum puas, eoh menghirup aroma tubuhku?" tanya Jongin yang masih menunjukkan smirk dari wajah manisnya. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, dia masih sibuk dengan aroma khas milik Jongin.

_Srek~~_

Dengan mudahnya Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin menghadap dirinya. Lengan kekar milik Sehun semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin. "wae? Kau menginginkan ini, eoh?" tanya Jongin sambil memainkan bibirnya sesensual mungkin untuk menggoda Sehun. Menggoda seorang vampire seperti Sehun memang sangat menyenangkan bagi Jongin.

Tangan – tangan nakal milik Jongin menyentuh rahang tegas milik Sehun dan turun keleher hingga dada bidang Sehun. "kenapa kau dengan mudahnya tergoda olehku? Apa kau memang seperti ini sebelum bertemu denganku?" tanya Jongin yang tangannya masih berada di dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab semua godaan yang di lontarkan Jongin untuknya. Dengan perlahan, tangan kanan Sehun naik ke atas tengkuk Jongin, sementara tangan kiri Sehun semakin merapatkan pelukkan mereka berdua. "eoh, rupanya pangeran vampire kita sudah tidak sabar" Sehun masih cuek dengan ucapan Jongin. "baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang, kau boleh menciumku" tanpa disuruh oleh Jongin pun, Sehun akan tetap mencium Jongin.

Bibir dingin milik Sehun mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir kisabel milik Jongin. Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menggoda Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun tidak hanya mengecup bibir Jongin, terkadang dia menghisap dan menggigit bibir itu untuk meminta masuk kedalam gua hangat kesukaan Sehun itu. tapi Jongin yang memang masih ingin menggoda Sehun, hanya menahan mulutnya agar tidak memberi Sehun jalan untuk masuk.

"Aghhh~~ Jongin merutuki Sehun yang meremas bongkahan bokongnya yang sintal itu dengan kuat. Sehun selalu saja melakukan itu jika Jongin tidak memberinya jalan masuk kedalam mulut Jongin. Terkadang Sehun juga akan meremas atau pun menggesekkan _adik kecil_ mereka yang masih terbungkus oleh celana mereka masing – masing.

Mengabsen satu persatu penghuni mulut hangat Jongin adalah kesukaan Sehun. apalagi saat lidahnya dan gigi Jongin bergesekkan, oh... itu membuat sensasi yang memabukkan untuk Sehun. "eungh~~~" Jongin mengerang keras saat lidah lincah Sehun mengajak perang dengan lidahnya. Di lilit, di hisap, di tarik membuat Jongin semakin mengerang dengan keras. Jongin rasa dia sudah mulai gila karena perlakuan Sehun yang sangat memabukkan dirinya itu.

Lama mereka berciuman panas yang di temani oleh alunan musik yang masih terdengar dari handphone putih milik Jongin. Sampai akhirnya Jongin merasa paru – parunya mulai memberontak karena pasokan oksigen yang berkurang. Jongin memukul dada Sehun dengan keras, tapi Sehun tidak memperduliknnya. Sehun masih asik mengecupi bibir Jongin yang menggoda itu. sampai akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas karena dorongan dari Jongin, tapi pelukkan mereka tidak lepas sama sekali.

Jongin mengambil nafasnya dalam – dalam, berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang terlihat santai tanpa harus menarik nafas seperti Jongin. "kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" marah Jongin setelah nafasnya teratur. Sehun terlihat tidak terlalu perduli dengan ucapan Jongin. "sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga aku marah – marah dengan vampire yang dingin sepertimu" ucapan Jongin tadi membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya lagi. Sehun paling benci jika Jongin sudah menyebutnya dengan 'dingin' walaupun kenyataannya dia memang dingin.

"lepaskan pelukkanmu, aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang untuk ganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi aku harus masuk ke kelas" Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya sesuai dengan perintah Jongin. Jongin berjalan kearah tasnya dan memasukkan handuk putih dan botol air yang sudah kosong kedalam tas. Tidak lupa juga dia mengambil handphonenya putihnya dan mematikan musik. "aku akan ikut menemanimu berganti pakaian" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "boleh saja, tapi aku harap kau tidak mengintipku atau kau tau apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu" ancam Jongin sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang memang sudah di sediakan di ruangan dance itu di ikuti oleh Sehun dari belakang.

-ooOOoo-

"kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah sekarang?" Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi, segera memakai pakaian ganti yang memang selalu di bawa olehnya. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "tapi aku akan pergi untuk menemui ayahku". Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandagan aneh menurut Sehun. "kau masih memiliki ayah? Berapa usia ayahmu? Apa sudah sampai 1000 tahun?". Sehun terlihat berpikir mengingat berapa umur ayahnya. "ayaku masih muda, umurnya sekitar 1987 tahun"

_Plak~~_

Tangan lentik Jongin mendarat sempurna di atas kepala Sehun. "itu yang masih kau bilang mudah? Aigoo, tidak ku sangka ternyata ada pangeran vampire yang bodoh seperti mu". Sehun tidak terlihat bereaksi sama sekali dengan pukulan Jongin. "mungkin untuk kalian, para manusia bodoh umur segitu sudah tua, tapi untuk klan kami umur segitu masih muda" ini jawaban Sehun yang cukup panjang menurut Jongin. "terserah apa katamu, dan tolong berhenti mengatakan kaum ku itu bodoh, pangeran vampire"

Jongin memakai tasnya di punggung. "aku tau kau tidak akan menggunakan mobilmu, jadi kemarikan kunci mobilmu, aku akan menunggumu di mobil saat pulang kuliah nanti" Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Jongin. "sekarang pergilah, tapi ingat jangan mebuatku menunggumu di mobil terlalu lama, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi annyeong" Jongin pun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di dalam ruangan dance sambil melihat Jongin yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah di rasanya Jongin sudah jauh, Sehun segera menghilang dengan begitu saja dari ruangan dance itu.

-ooOOoo-

"hoi, Taeyong-ah, kapan hyungmu di lantik menjadi penerus raja?" Taeyong yang sedang bermain dengan benda persegi yang biasa disebut dengan handphone menatap kearah Johny yang bertanya pertanyaan tidak penting menurut Taeyong. "molla, aku tidak tau, dan aku juga tidak perduli" jawab Taeyong acuh. "kau tidak boleh begitu Taeyong-ah, bagaimana pun nanti Sehun hyunglah yang akan menjadi penerus raja, karena dia sudah mendapat pemanggilnya" niatan Taeyong untuk bermain game di handphone hancur sudah karena mendengar perkataan Ten.

"kalian berdua harus mendengar ucapanku ini baik – baik. Aku Oh Taeyong yang akan menjadi penerus raja bukan Oh Sehun yang brengseng itu, karena aku sebentar lagi akan menemukan pemanggilku sendiri dan membuatnya langsung menjadi pendampingku tanpa harus menungu waktu untuk membuatnya jadi pendampingku" Ten, Jaehyun dan Johny hanya diam saja menghadapi tingkah Taeyong yang keras kepala itu. Taeyong berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di dalam kelas.

"terserah apa katamu, yang jelas kau tidak mungkin menemukan pemanggilmu hanya dalam satu malam" Johny, Jaehyun dan Ten pun segera menyusul Taeyong yang sudah jauh dari kelas mereka.

-ooOOoo-

"Tuan Besar, pangeran Sehun sudah datang" pengawal pribadi raja berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani untuk melihat wajah sang Raja. "suruh dia masuk" ujar Raja dengan nada datar khas dirinya. "baik Tuan Besar" sang pengawal pun segera pergi dari hadapan sang raja untuk menemui pangeran Vampire yang akan menjadi penerus raja.

"tuan besar menyuruh anda masuk"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan dimana sang ayah yang menjadi rasa vampire berada. Ruangan besar yang minim akan cahaya itu menjadi tempat favorite sang raja. Sehun segera memberi hormat kepada sang ayah. Bagaimana pun status sang ayah tetaplah raja yang harus di hormati oleh setiap klan vampire, termasuk dirinya dan juga dongsaengnya.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sehun" Sehun pun berdiri setelah memberi hormat kepada sang ayah. "ada hal apa ayah memanggilku kesini?" tanya Sehun to the point. Sehun memang tidak pernah sekali pun membuang waktunya hanya untuk berbasa basi walaupun itu dengan ayahnya sendiri. "baiklah, aku akan langsung ke to the pointnya saja" Sehun masih diam menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan sang ayah.

"aku sudah dengar semua tentang kelakuan yang Taeyong lakukan selama ini" Sehun diam sambil menunggu sang ayah melanjutkan ceritanya. "apa yang dia lakukan bersama teman – temannya sampai apa yang di lakukannya kepada klan manusia" Sehun sedikit takut saat melihat wajah sang appa yang memang sudah datar dan dingin semakin terlihat dingin. "kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang aku bilang kepadamu, bukan?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan juga dingin.

"lalu, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAWASI TAEYONG SAMPAI – SAMPAI DIA MEMANGSA KLAN MANUSIA" Sehun takut. Ayahnya memang sangat jarang marah, atau mungkin bisa di bilang baru kali ini marah. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "tidak mungkin kau bisa menjadi raja klan vampire jika hanya mengurus adikmu saja kau tidak bisa" Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "maafkan aku ayah, aku telah lalai dalam mengawasi Taeyong" ujar Sehun menyesal walaupun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan penyesalan.

"ini kali pertama dan juga terakhir aku memberikan peringatan untukmu, Sehun. Aku harap, kau bisa menjalani tugas untuk menjaga Taeyong, jangan sampai dia melakukan hal ini lagi kepada klan manusia, atau kau akan tau sendiri hukuman apa yang akan aku berikan padamu" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Sehun paling takut dengan hukuman dari sang ayah. Hukuman sang ayah tidak pernah main – main.

"satu lagi yang harus aku katakan padamu" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ayahnya sedang berujar dengan serius saat ini.

-ooOOoo-

"sampai disini perjumpaan kita kali ini. Selamat Sore" Dosen di kelas akhirnya keluar. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lainnya pun juga ikut keluar dari kelas seperti yang di lakukan Dosen mereka. kelas sepi dalam seketika, hanya ada Taeyong, Johny, Ten dan Jaehyun saja yang ada di kelas. "apa kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Jaehyun sambil merangkul pundak Ten. "tentu saja, kalian tunggulah aku di tempat biasa, aku akan membawa gadis itu bersama ku nantinya"

"baiklah, kami menunggumu Ten, hahahaha" ketawa dari Jaehyun yang terakhir kali Ten dengar sebelum akhirnya ketiga sahabatnya itu menghilang. "it's show time" dan Ten pun juga menghilang dengan begitu saja dari kelas itu, tanpa ada yang melihat satu pun.

...

Suara tawa khas dari seorang gadis terdengar dengan jelas di pendengaran tajam milik Ten. Ten yang sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan badannya di gerbang kampus sambil menundukkan kepala segera menegakkan badannya. "Hai~" gadis yang tertawa tadi segera berhenti bersama teman – temannya saat Ten menyapanya. "kau... menyapaku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang kata orang – orang sangat menawan. "ne, menyapamu, gadis cantik" teman – teman dari gadis itu berteriak tertahan saat senyuman menawan dari Ten, sementara gadis itu, jangan di tanya, wajahnya sudah berubah merah seperti tomat. "mau pulang bareng denganku? Rumah kita satu arah, jadi mungkin saja kau ingin pulang denganku"

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saat mendengar tawaran dari Ten. Gadis itu menatap kearah teman – temannya. Dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah membatalkan acara pulang bersama teman – temannya. "gwenchana, pergilah. Bukannya ini yang selalu kau ingikan" ujar salah satu dari dua teman gadis itu. "kau gak usaha khawtirkan kami, dan kami akan menunggu ceritamu tentang acara pulang bersama Ten oppa ini, oke"

Gadis itu memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan erat. "gomawo, Ten oppa, kajja kita pulang sekarang" Ten tersenyum tipis saat gadis itu menyetujui permintaannya. _Gadis bodoh, bersiaplah untuk berjumpa dengan malaikan maut sebentar lagi_. "kajja" Ten pun menggandeng tangan gadis itu dengan lembut.

-ooOOoo-

"Sehun pabbo, dimana dia sekarang? Aish, bikin kesal saja si namja vampire itu" Jongin keluar dari mobil putih milik Sehun dan membanting pintu mobil itu dengan keras. "lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, aku terlalu malas untuk menunggunya" Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkan mobil Sehun yang sudah terkunci dengan otomatis.

-ooOOoo-

Sehun berjalan menuju ke bawah pohon dimana mobilnya berada, karena dia yakin Jongin sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Hari sudah senja menuju malam, dia yakin Jongin sudah lama menunggunya di dalam mobil. Sehun baru saja tiba di kampus yang sudah lumayan sepi. Dia terlambat datang karena pertemuannya dengan sang ayah yang baru saja selesai beberapa detik yang lain. Pembicaraan antara dia dan sang ayah terus berputar di kepalanya. Seandainya kepalanya bisa merasa sakit, mungkin sudah sejak tadi Sehun merasakannya.

_"__kau tau kalau sebentar lagi gerhana matahari akan tiba, tepat setelah gerhana matahari tiba, gerhana yang sudah kita tunggu – tunggu sejak 360 tahun. gerhana matahari dimana yang akan membuatmu menjadi raja dari klan kita—"_

_"—__dan tepat di saat gerhana matahari itu, kau memastikan bahwa pemanggilmu bersedia untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya untuk di jadikan pedampingmu—"_

_"—__dan juga kau harus menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darah yang ada di tubuhnya, setelah kau melakukan itu, sudah di pastikan bahwa kau akan menjadi penerusku dan pemanggilmu akan menjadi pedampingmu selamanya"_

Dia tidak masalah dengan perkataan ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau dia yang akan menjadi penerus klan mereka, tapi yang menjadi masalah disini adalah bagaimana dia bisa menyakinkan Jongin untuk mau di gigit olehnya. _Hell_, itu sungguh sulit. Selama ini Jongin selalu was – was dengannya karena takut di gigit olehnya, itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin di gigit oleh Sehun.

Sehun terkejut saat tidak melihat sosok Jongin di bawah pohon. _Oh Shit, dia sudah pergi_. Sehun merutuk dalam hati karena terlambat menjemput Jongin. Dia segera mengambil handphonenya yang ada di dalam sakunya dan mendial nomor Jongin yang menjadi nomor satu di panggil cepat handphonenya. _Oh Damn it_. Sehun semakin merutuk dirinya saat handphone Jongin tidak bisa di telpon sama sekali. Hanya tinggal satu cara lagi agar dia bisa menemukan Jongin.

Sehun mengaktifkan penciumannya. Aroma – aroma dari tubuh setiap manusia langsung tercium olehnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan aroma dari para vampire yang khas pun tercium olehnya.

_Deg~~_

Oh sial, Sehun harus segera pergi kesuatu tempat atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

-ooOOoo-

Di tempat lain di waktu yang bersamaan. Ten dengan gadis yang bernama Haera itu berjalan dengan santai. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang kencan. "Hoi Ten-ah" Ten mengangkat tangannya saat Jaehyun menyapanya. Disana ada Taeyong, dan juga Johny yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh. "sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ten sambil membawa Haera ketempat sahabat – sahabatnya. "ya Haera-ya, tentu kau mengenal merekakan" tanya Ten sambil menunjuk kearah tiga sahabatnya.

"ne, tentu saja Oppa, ini Taeyong oppa, Johny oppa dan juga Jaehyun oppa, mereka sahabat – sahabat oppa" jawab Haera dengan riang. Johny berjalan kearah Haera dan mengacak rambut rambut Haera. "ternyata kau mengenal kami. Kajja kita pergi sekarang" mereka berlima pun kembali berjalan, tapi kali ini ada yang aneh. "kenapa kita kesini? ini jalan buntuh oppa" Ten yang ada di sebelah Haera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Haera. "oh benarkah? Memang inilah yang kami inginkan"

Deg

Haera merasa firasat buruk akan terjadi padanya. Haera mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Ten yang ada di bahunya. "oppa lepaskan tanganmu, biarkan aku pergi" ujar Haera yang masih mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Haera. "tidak akan Haera, hahahahaha"

Sigh~~

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah menghilang dari sana. Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ketiga temannya itu. Dia tidak ikutan dengan ketiga temannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat, tapi keinginannya terurung saat penciumannya mencium aroma tubuh manusia yang sangat menggoda. Mata hitam Taeyong berubah menjadi merah saat aroma tubuh itu semakin kuat di penciumannya. "sepertinya pemilik aroma ini berada di sekitar ini"

-ooOOoo-

"aku akan membunuhnya jika aku berjumpa dengannya besok" gerutu Jongin sepanjang perjalanan menuju kerumah istananya. Jangan heran melihat Jongin berjalan kaki, dia hanya malas untuk menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya. Dia lebih senang seperti ini, karena dia bisa menikmati suasana kota Seoul saat malam hari.

"tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya. Aish, Kim Jongin sepertinya otakmu mulai korslet ne" Jongin mengacak – acak rambut brownnya yang malahan membuatnya terlihat imut. Jangan lupa, mulut yang sedari tadi asik merutuki Sehun yang lupa menjemputnya menambah kesan imut untuknya.

Lama melakukan tingkah imut tanpa sadarnya, Jongin mulai merasa risih. Bukan, bukan karena orang – orang asik melihatnya atau mengaguminya —dia sudah biasa menghadapi orang – orang yang menganguminya— tapi dia merasa risih dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi di mengikutinya. Jongin membalikkan badannya dan membuat namja yang sedari tadi mengikutinya juga berhenti.

Namja yang mengikuti Jongin tadi menatap Jongin dengan pandangan datarnya. Jongin merasa tidak asing dengan pandangan itu. pandangan itu terlihat seperti Sehun. ya, Sehun memang sering memandangnya dengan pandangan datar, apa lagi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"berhenti mengikuti kau seperti penguntit begitu"

Taeyong—namja yang mengikuti Jongin—hanya menatap datar kearah Jongin. "aku tau kau terus mengikutiku sejak di gang kecil tadi" marah Jongin sambil menatap sebal kearah Taeyong. _Gotcha, I got you_. "pergilah sana, aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood untuk bertengkar dengan seorang penguntit sepertimu" Jongin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tertunda karena Taeyong.

"benarkah kau merasa kehadiranku?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Dia merasa seperti _dejavu_ dengan perkataan itu. Jongin membalik tubuhnya secara perlahan. "Kau..?" Taeyong menunjukkan smirk nya. "Ya, aku yakin kau tau aku ini apa bukan?"

_Deg~~_

TBC

A/N : Ahhh~~~ akhirnya selesai juga.

Annyeonghaseyo, saya datang bawa ff baru lagi, khekhekhekhe :D

Ini fanfi genre Fantasy pertama yang berhasil saya buat—padahal baru satu chap—.

Fanfic ini sebenarnya request Eonnie ku tersayang,

_Eonnie semoga suka dengan Fanfic ini ya,_

_Hehehehe_

Bersyukurlah, selamat buat ff ini otak saya berjalan lancar, mungkin karena ada Taeyong yang menjadi seme baru Jongin buatku, huahahahaha

Fanfic ini akan saya fokuskan kepada Jongin, Sehun, Taeyong, dan Yuta—walaupun Yuta nya belum muncul—jadi jangan ada yang nanya siapa couple member SmRookies yang lain, karena saya belum ada kepikiran untuk membuatnya.

Oh ya, jika fanfic ini terkesan aneh dan sangat jelek, kalian bisa nimpuki saya dengan Jongin. Saya akui fanfic ini memang aneh dan jelek, lagian saya tidak pernah buat ff yang bagus, iyakan. Hahaha

Untuk fanfic lain, saya hiatus untuk melanjutkannya, hanya ff playboy yang mungkin beberapa hari bisa saya selesaikan. Jangan tanya kenapa ffnya di hiatuskan, kepala saya sedang buntu dengan ide ff itu. kalian bisa pilih mau yang **No Title (BaekKai) **atau **Kai Vs Sehun (HunKai)** yang dilanjutkan, mungkin 2 ff itu masih bisa saya lanjutkan.

Tapi untuk ff **My Life **and** Secret** pasti dilanjut saya janji, tapi mungkin akan lama.

Nah itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, mian kalau terlalu banyak bacot saya disini, khekhekhe

Salam hangat

**Author Gaje, Jongin, Sehun, Taeyong, and Yuta**


	2. Chapter 2

annyeonghaseyo...

saya ingin mengucapkan banyak - banyak terima kasih, kepada kalian yang sudah mau memFOLLOW dan memFAVORITE kan fanfic ini. saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah review fanfic ini. review kalian membuat saya sangat senang dan juga semangat, karena saya merasa kalian selalu mensport dan mendukung setiap fanfic yang sudah saya kerjakan. terima kasih semuanya.

tapi disini saya ingin minta maaf kepada kalian.

maafkan saya, yang sangat jarang mempost fanfic - fanfic saya, maafkan saya juga yang mungkin merasa tertipu dengan ucapan saya yang mengatakan ingin cepat untuk post fanfic. tapi, apalah daya, saya hanya manusia biasa yang penuh dengan segala aktifitas dan membuat saya jadi jarang mempost fanfic. saya harap kalian memaklumi hal itu, karena saya sudah berada di semester 5 kuliah dan sebentar lagi akan PKL dan juga skripsi. mungkin saat PKL nanti saya akan mensempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan fanfic tapi jika tidak sempat juga, saya minta maaf.

disini saya hanya ingin bilang, bahwasannya, saja sudah berpindah tempat dalam mempost fanfic. saya akan pindah ke wordpress pribadi. disana memang masih kosong tempatnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu tuh wordpress akan terisi dengan berbagai fanfic buatan saya.

sebenarnya, di laptop saya penuh dengan fanfic, hanya saja fanfic yang saya buat masih setengah - setengah semua, dan kebanyakkan fanfic tidak di lanjutkan, karena harus di remake terlebih dahulu, seperti fanfic Kai Vs Sehun, itu sebenarnya fanfic yang sudah saya remake. fanfic yang setengah - setengah itu pasti akan dilanjut, tapi setelah idenya muncul lagi, ya.

jika kalian ingin membaca lanjutan semua fanfic dan fanfic yang lainnya, kalian bisa singgah wordpress saya.

terima kasih, karena sudah mendukung saya.

saya harap, di wordpress pribadi saya itu, kalian tidak menjadi silent readers, tolong jangan kecewakan saya

terima kasih

ini nama wordpressnya

.com

selamat berkunjung


End file.
